I'll keep you safe
by Oldshadows
Summary: While being in Iowa, Dean gets a phone call from Castiel. They rush to Kansas City but it's already too late. How will they deal with this new problem? (Kid!Castiel)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again!**

 **A/N: Today I present you another fanfiction! And again I need to say that I am sorry for all the mistake I can make. I am still learning so please, don't be too mean about it.**

 **I do not own anything about this except the story lines. Also the characters will be OOC like always.**

 **I did some kid!Gabriel fanfictions so now I'm trying kid!Castiel. I hope it came out okay.**

 **Thanks for reading. Talk to you soon enough!**

* * *

I'll keep you safe

 **Chapter 1**

Sam was on his laptop, in the car as I was placing beers in the small cooler I put in the backseat of baby. I sighed as I looked in front and stared at my brother's laptop screen.

"Got anything?" I asked.

"Well now that I'm reading this, it look more like a wendigo." Sam explained as he pointed a paragraph.

"Those guys again? Do we have some flare guns?" I said before sitting at the wheel.

"Yeah, should be an easy hunt. Find it, kill it, all done." Sam said before closing his laptop.

"Where are we heading?" I asked.

"Davenport, Iowa." Sam said and we were going.

…

We arrived and it was still dark. I was tired and so was Sam so we simply slept in the impala for the night. The next day we were going after the guy. Sam had been right, it had been an easy hunt.

The hardest part was to find the damn thing but after that, we only needed fire and the wendigo was a goner. And there was still some beers remaining in the cooler! This was a good day.

We took one each and drank slowly. Everything was fine up to that but then of course, I got a phone call. It was Cas.

First, he needed help and second he was back in Kansas. The beers didn't seemed so good anymore. I drove as fast as I could. And this time, we didn't take breaks. The feeling of rush was keeping me awake and all I knew was that sleeping wasn't an option right now. We needed to save Cas.

Sam had fall asleep after some time but I was still driving. I could feel my eyes started to close but I forced them open. I couldn't sleep, not when my best friend was in danger like that. We arrived in the tall building Cas had described, in Kansas City, sometime later. We got out and ran inside, guns in hands.

We searched the building for a crazy long time and then Sam looked at me and asked me if I could smell something burning. This set of an alarm in my head and my heart started pumping faster. Sam was tired, he was imagining things he had to be…

There wasn't any sound anymore. I couldn't hear anything and my vision was getting blurry. I walked inside the last room with Sam behind me and my heart stopped. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak and I couldn't look away. A body was lying there behind the shelf which had fallen on the floor. I couldn't see who it was but I had an idea. Because behind it, was two small black wings. Just lying on the floor, without any movement. I felt my eyes watering when I walked to this body.

Tears fell from my eyes as I saw the beige trench coat, soaked in blood. But it was the only thing I saw. Cas, wasn't there. Not his body anyways. I knelt next to the coat and looked around to maybe find answers then I saw it move. Right under the upper part of the trench coat, there was something moving and the black wings which were ridiculously small moved as well with the tiny form under the coat. I slowly lifted it at the same moment as Sam walked next to me. He looked down and frowned.

I lifted the trench coat and threw it when I saw a small head with black hair. Wait a minute…

It moved and turned to face me. Big blue eyes stared right at me and I felt my eyes getting dryer, he was alive. Cas was alive, he was a kid but he was alive!

"Cas?" I asked quietly.

The boy looked up and nodded slowly, looking around uncertainly. I noticed the small black wings coming out of his shoulder blades and smiled softly. I had thought that those were ashes, just like when an angel dies. Burned wings on the ground and all. But it seemed that Cas' wings were simply black. And what I saw was only the physical form.

Now that I knew that Cas was still alive, all the other questions came to my mind. Why was he a four years old boy? Why could I see his wings? What had happened to him? Was he hurt?

"Dean." Sam said after a moment.

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"What do we do?" Sam asked and I looked back at the boy in front of us.

"Dean?" Cas said in a child voice that didn't really suit him.

"Huh?"

"I feel weird." He said.

"Do you know who you are?" Sam suddenly ask.

"I'm Castiel, I'm an angel of the lord." Cas said and I turned to Sam.

"He still has his adult mind but he's in a child body… what happened Cas?" Sam asked.

"I don't remember a lot… my brothers, they tried to kill me… I ran away and called you but they found me. I remember that I couldn't escape, they were everywhere and then everything turned black." Cas explained.

"Right… well, let's get back to the bunker. We'll figure this out there." Sam said.

"Go in the car, I'll bring him." I said without taking my eyes off Cas face.

This was so strange, Cas was still talking like his normal self and his facial expressions were the same simply in a kid's body. Which didn't work together.

I sighed and covered the small body with the trench coat. He didn't move while I did so and he let himself been transport. He simply let his head rest on my shoulder and didn't say a word.

"You drive." I said to Sam as I sat in the passenger seat with Cas. He didn't say a word during the drive. He would simply put his face in my coat or my neck or he would look out of the window but still stayed close to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my people!**

 **A/N: - Sorry for mistakes - Characters are still OOC - Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I'll keep you safe

 **Chapter 2**

Once we arrived at the bunker I walked in my room and took an old AC/DC t-shirt I had. Little Castiel needed clothed. When I turned to leave the room, Castiel was already waiting for me. He was waiting at the door with a watery eyes. I knelt in front of him and he opened his arms and walked towards me. I opened my arms and he fell right on my chest. He hugged me and hide his face in my shirt.

"You left me." He said in an even more childlike voice. I frowned and took the t-shirt on the ground. I put it on him and smiled.

"This will do for now." I said.

"Don't leave me…" Castiel whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

"Cas, I didn't leave you. You are safe here, don't worry." I said as I hugged him. He put his arms around my neck and I lifted him gently. "Where is Sam?" I asked.

"Computer." Cas simply said. His eyes suddenly changed, they seemed… older. Castiel tilt his head like he always did when he doesn't understood something and looked at me. "I'm sorry, Dean." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know what took over me, I… I couldn't control it." He explained and I realized that he was talking about what had happened a minute ago. Castiel was getting mentally younger?

"What do you mean, you couldn't control it?" I asked.

"It was stronger than me. I knew that it wasn't what I was supposed to do but it felt natural. Just like if crying and hugging you was all I needed." He explained in his child voice.

"Your mind is turning into the mind of a child. Everything a child do, it will feel natural to you because this is what your body is right now." Sam suddenly said as he appeared in the back of the corridor. "I searched all around here for you." He said as he looked at Cas. "I thought we'd already lost you."

Castiel's eyes widened and he gripped my shirt. His hand turned into a fist and his head moved closer to my chest. "Don't wanna be lost…" He whispered then after a moment he shook his head and let go of my shirt. "Sorry…" He said again.

"Don't be, it's okay." I said. "We'll find something."

"Do you know anything else? Did they used a spell or something like that?" Sam asked to Cas.

The boy in my arms didn't say a word. He shook his head and raised his shoulders. Castiel looked at me for a second before yawning.

"I'll put him in bed." I simply said as Sam walked away.

Castiel looked up and moved his shoulders. I looked at him without understanding.

"My wings…" He simply said.

"Oh…" I said.

I looked at my t-shirt on him and sighed, I could cut two lines in the back for Cas' wings to go through but this t-shirt wouldn't be good anymore. I sighed again. I'll just buy another one. I walked to my drawer and took a pair of scissor. I put my hands on his back to find where the first wing one. "Castiel, don't move." I said. I cut slowly in the fabric and did the other side. His small wings found their way out of the t-shirt and he smiled softly.

"Sorry for your t-shirt." Cas said before going under the blankets. I pulled them on top of his shoulders and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it." I said as I put a hand in his hair. "You can sleep now."

Cas looked at me as I walked away. _Don't leave me._ He had said before. I turned.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked quietly and he nodded.

I smiled at him and lay under the blankets next to him. He sighed and moved closer to me. He put his head on my chest with his small fist next to his head. I smiled and put one arm around his shoulders. "Just close your eyes." I whispered. "I'll keep you safe."

He yawned one last time before falling asleep on my chest. I looked at the ceiling for a while without doing anything. Right, so Castiel was basically becoming more and more like a child. He seemed to be able to control it at times but I had the feeling it wouldn't take long before he had the mind of a four years old. What if Sam didn't found anything on this subject? I mean, Castiel didn't know a whole lot about what happened so the only thing they know is that angels attacked Cas and trapped him. Then he was kid. This didn't really help now did it?

Time passed and I felt him shake in his sleep. I moved my arm to pull him closer and I started to rub his back when I felt tears falling from his closed eyes.

"Shh." I whispered.

"I'm sorry… no… please no…" Castiel whispered, shaking his head.

"Cas." I said as I shake his small body. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at me. His eyes were red and puffy, he looked so vulnerable right now.

"My brothers… they wanted to kill me, to make sure I didn't cause any more trouble. But then I ran away and they knew that you two would come running in a short time… They knew that _they_ would soon be dead if _you_ found me dead so they… changed the age of my vessel. I remember now… Dean, it was horrible…" Cas whispered as tears fell from his eyes once again.

"Cas?" I asked as he started to hyperventilated. I pulled him closer to me. "Castiel, listen to me, you are safe now. I'm right here with you, just breathe slowly okay. Relax, you are fine." I tried to comfort him.

I put his head against me and felt his breathing getting slower.

"Good, Cas breathe through your nose, okay? Everything is fine." I whispered in his hair. "Shh."

He put his head on my neck and I felt one last tear falling then he slowly stopped shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya!**

 **A/N: - Sorry for mistakes - Characters are still OOC - Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I'll keep you safe

 **Chapter 3**

We all sat at the table after Cas' panic attack. Little Castiel sat next to me while Sam listened to Cas' explanations.

So it seemed that Castiel had heard a prayer from his brother and had went to the building in Kansas City, thinking he was going to help. But once he was there they surrounded him and he understood that they didn't want his help when every angels took out their angel blades. He ran away inside the building and called us but they heard him.

They jumped on him and punched the shit out of him before he fell on the floor, unable to move anymore. They pulled him in another room and one of the angel took out a weird book that Cas had never seen before. Probably a spell book, though. They started talking in Latin and Castiel felt his bones getting smaller and weaker. He couldn't stand and couldn't move. He could feel his powers slowly getting weaker as well and he tried to zap away. They didn't let him and he begged. It hurt so much that he couldn't take it anymore.

He saw his body de-aging and as his powers faded slowly, he lost control over his wings, which is why they were out when we found him.

Cas looked at his hands once he was finish explaining. He sighed and looked at the floor.

"I'm useless now… I'm sorry." He said with a sad voice.

"Cas, it wasn't your fault." Sam said with a small smile. "We'll find something. We always do, right Dean?"

I looked at Cas for a moment. I sighed when I saw the hopeful look on his face disappearing. I nodded without a lot of conviction.

"Yeah, we will." I said as I hoped it would be enough for little Castiel.

"Dean?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"How will we find them? And if we do, do you really think they will simply give us the book?" I said probably a bit too archly.

Castiel looked down, his eyes watering again. "I'll stay like this forever then… Maybe I should just leave, I'm sorry to have bothered you." He said slowly. "It was a pleasure working with you two…"

He jumped off the chair and walked to the stairs. Sam looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. " _You_ screwed up, go apologize." He whispered.

I stood up and walked to Castiel, I knelt in front of him and opened my arms. He threw himself against me and hugged me tight. I returned the hug and put my chin on top of his head. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Don't worry, Cas. It's alright. Don't leave okay? You aren't bothering us." I replied.

"I can stay?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry okay? I didn't meant it like that." I tried to explain and Cas nodded slowly as he smiled.

"Thank you Dean." He whispered.

I smiled down at him for a moment before Sam spoke and broke the silence. "So what do we do today?" He asked.

Castiel walked towards the table and jumped on a chair, he sat straight and looked at Sam. "Finding the book will indeed be difficult but somebody may be able to help us. He's name is Jeffrey, he was our friend. Balthazar, Anna, him and I were often together. He was always the most informed of all of us and he had access to heaven's library." Castiel said.

"Are you sure he isn't going to turn on you like all your brothers seem to do?" I asked as I sat next to Sam.

Cas looked at me with a serious look on his face. He nodded slowly.

"Alright we can start there." Sam said and I saw Castiel close his eyes.

He whispered something in another language. Enochian probably. Then after about five minutes he opened his eyes again. He looked at us and put his hands on the table. Sam took one and I did the same, Cas smiled as we appeared in another place.

"I thought you couldn't zap away." I said as looked around.

"I can't." Cas simply said as he started walking.

Sam turned to me and raised his shoulders. "It's probably the other angel who zapped us." He explained.

I nodded and followed Castiel slowly, my hand ready to grab my gun. Sam followed behind without saying a word and we arrived in front of a metal door.

"Jeffrey?" Cas asked.

"Castiel is that you?" Someone asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'm here with the Winchesters. Can we come in?"

"The Winchesters? Castiel why can't you understand that those two will be the death of you?" The man said back.

"What do you mean?" Castiel said as he turned his head towards us for a moment. "Jeffrey let us in."

"You can come in, not them." Jeffrey replied.

Cas looked behind and his eyes locked in mine. I shook my head slowly, telling him to refuse. Cas turned back slowly and sighed.

"You don't need to worry, they won't hurt you." Cas said.

"Castiel I just want you to understand. Angels are after you, your body is the proof. And all that is happening because of those Winchester boys."

"You don't understand, Jeffrey. It was my own choice." Cas said. "I rebelled to help them. I knew what I was getting into."

"Really?" He replied. "Because if I knew one angel that followed every order and that would never break the code it was you."

"I changed then."

"Because of who?"

"Myself, Jeffrey. Please, we need your help. I need your help. I'll leave you alone after that, promise."

The room was silent for a moment before the door lifted from the floor and a giant room that looked more like the back of a bar opened to us. We walked inside and somebody walked towards us. The dude wasn't tall but he had this energy around him that took so much place. It seemed dangerous just to be around him.

"Hello Jeffrey." The small voice of little Castiel said.

"Hey…" The man replied uncertainly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to my happy world!**

 **A/N: - Sorry for mistakes - Characters are still OOC - Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I'll keep you safe

 **Chapter 4**

We sat in the back of this abandoned bar. Purplish lights were covering the entire place and this Jeffrey guy was sat at a small wooden stool. He looked down at Castiel and frowned.

"You are way less menacing than people told me." He said slowly. "What do you need, Cassie?"

"It's Castiel." He replied as he tried to make himself look taller. It was kind of adorable. "Do you know anything about a book that could contain the information to change my vessel like this?"

"A spell book for de-aging angels." Sam explained.

Jeffrey smirked at Sam and knelt in front of Cas. He raised a hand to put it on top of Castiel's forehead. Without thinking, I pull my gun out.

"Don't try anything stupid." I said as I put the gun closer to his head.

Jeffrey looked up at me with a smirk. "You think this would stop me?" He simply said and it was Cas' turn to get angry.

"You two, stop it!" He shouted. "Jeffrey leave him alone!"

"How cute…" He simply replied.

"I can't believe you were friend with this asshole." I said as I put my gun away.

"And I can't believe you are friend with those so call hunters." Jeffrey said.

"Stop it!" Cas shouted even louder and his small fist tighten as he fought to control himself. I saw something in his eyes changed as he shouted again and ran towards me. He opened his arms and I lifted him gently. He put his arms in front of him like if he wanted to keep me and Jeffrey away from each other. This was his way to stop the upcoming fight.

Jeffrey sighed and put one hand in front of Cas. "I need to be sure of something. The sooner I know what you are dealing with the sooner this can end."

I let him take Cas' hand and watched carefully as his eyes started getting brighter. He then let go and nodded to himself. He snapped his fingers and a key appeared in his hands. Well it seemed that not only Gabriel could do that. He walked to another door and unlocked it.

We stepped into a giant library and I heard Sam gasped behind us. I smiled as I turned to look at him. This was his heaven. We followed this asshole to a computer and he typed in some Enochian words that I couldn't understand. He pointed at two book.

"Those are the oldest but if our brother wanted something to put you like this, they probably chose those. If they didn't well I'm sorry but you'll have to find some witches to help you." Jeffrey explained and I sighed. Of course… damn witches. "This one contain the basic information to temporary de-age a vessel, it doesn't affect the powers or anything and it is not permanent. They use it to slow down others."

"That's not the one." I said.

"I know. So it is not vol.1. Vol. 2 contain the information to de-age the mind. But it doesn't touch the powers." He continued. "This vol. 3 is for the powers only. It changed the strength of an angel base on his vessel age and mind." Jeffrey turned and looked at Cas for a moment. "In your case, they probably used the three books. One for your body, two for your mind and three for your powers. You are screwed man."

"How can we find it?" I asked as I felt Castiel starting to shake again.

"I have no idea. Now you know what you are looking for… now leave me alone." He said as he turned to walk away.

I looked at him for a moment and realized that his left arm didn't really look normal. I frowned when I noticed that the side of his head was also looking weird. He had a long cut on the side of his head and his arm seemed to be cut in different places. I couldn't help but ask.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Damn hunters…" He simply said as he snapped his fingers and the three of us were back in the bunker.

Castiel looked at me with sad eyes. Sam sat at the table with his laptop and went into search mode.

"What did the title meant?" Sam asked little Cas in my arms.

"Angel de-aging spell volume one, two, and three." Castiel said in the childish voice that meant he was going to cry if I didn't do anything.

"We'll find those books, don't worry." I whispered to him quietly.

"I'm sorry Dean… I should have known my brothers would do this. And I really thought Jeffrey would have been more helpful… I'm sorry I can't do anything, I'm useless and now you have three books that probably doesn't even exist anymore to find…" Cas shuddered.

"Shh, Cas it's okay. You are not useless okay, stop saying that." I said as I rubbed his back gently. "You know what? Tomorrow we all take a break okay? We'll go get you some clothes and we'll relax. This is going to take time anyway, so might as well take pauses in between."

Castiel nodded slowly and walked slowly to Sam. It was obvious in the way he walked and looked around that this was child Castiel. The little boy walked to my brother and opened his arms, asking for a hug. Sam knelt and gave it to him, he ruffled Cas' hair and closed his laptop. The giggle that came out of Castiel's mouth was just another sigh that he was losing his normal mind. He was turning into a child, a small kid with black wings moving behind him. He looked at me and yawned.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." I simply said as I lifted him up and carried him to my room. I could feel Sam staring at the back of my head but I didn't care.

Castiel needed somebody to take care of him and this somebody was me. So I would do anything possible to make him happy, to make him feel better about all this. It was my responsibly to take care of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

 **A/N: - Sorry for mistakes - Characters are still OOC - Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I'll keep you safe

 **Chapter 5**

Castiel walked towards Sam and tripped on my AC/DC t-shirt. He fell face first on the floor and his eyes watered automatically. I knelt in front and took him in my arms. He needed some clothes that fitted him. I lifted him and as he rubbed his eyes with the front of his hands he rested his head on my shoulders. He hadn't come back to his serious self yet this morning. Which was worrying.

He also didn't talked a lot. It felt like we were actually dealing with a kid, a real one. Sam took him and held him the entire drive while I drove in town. We stopped and I went to look for some clothes. I came back with a bag and threw it on the backseat. We passed in a restaurant by the drive thru and Sam did his best to hide Cas' wings.

Sam ripped of the burger and gave it piece by piece to little Castiel. He ate in silence during the rest of the drive and at around diner, when there wasn't anybody at the small park we found, we got out and as Sam looked if somebody was still there. I changed Castiel up in his new clothes.

"Don't tell Sam I told you that but you look kind of adorable like this." I whispered as I ruffled his dark hair.

I took the scissor to cut two lines in the back of the green plaid shirt and his wings went in them. Cas jumped out of the car and moved his leg uncertainly. He certainly wasn't use to wear jeans and sneakers. I smiled as he tried to walk normally. Cas stared back at me as he suddenly gained control again.

"Can… Can I take your hand?" He asked slowly.

"Um, sure." I said as I gave him my hand and his whole hand wrapped around one of my fingers. He looked at our hands and frowned.

"I… I can't control what I'm doing or saying sometime… Dean I'm sorry if I start to be annoying." He whispered as he looked at the ground.

"Stop that Cas. You don't have to control yourself you know. Just do what feel natural and it will be fine. We will find a way to bring you back to normal and everything will be fine." I explained with a small smile.

"You sure it would be fine?" He asked and I nodded.

He smiled and tighten his grip on my finger. Sam smiled as he saw us walking towards the park. "That's adorable." I heard him whispered.

He sat on a bench in front of the park and watched us with a smile on his face. I gently pushed Castiel forwards to let him explore on his own but he was soon by my side once again.

"Dean… Don't leave me, please." He shuddered.

"I'll be right here, don't you worry." I said slowly. "You're a kid Cas, go play."

Cas stood there without moving or saying anything. He looked around with a scared look on his face and as I turned to look at Sam he shook his head.

"Did you do this with me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Did you leave me in parks like this, to play on my own?" Sam said and I shook my head. Of course not, what was he thinking? "Then why do you do it with him? Come on Dean. He just want a friend to be with."

"When we cure him, if you ever bring this up…" I didn't finished my sentence. Sam sighed and smiled at me. "Just go." He said and I walked back to my small friend.

"Do you want to go on the slide?" I asked and Castiel nodded. I put him on top and he slid down the yellowish tube. He got out at the end of it and ran to me with a smile on his face. He pointed the monkey bars and ran towards it. I lifted him so he would grab the bars and walked forwards for him to take one bar at the time. He laughed and shouted. "Again! Again!" I smiled as we passed through it again.

He pointed the swings and pulled on my hand. "Wanna do that." He said as his voice got higher.

He walked to it and I lifted him again to help him sit on the swing.

"Now hang on tight." I said before pushing him slowly. He laughed and shouted and laughed again. And there I was, smiling like an idiot. I turned my head to see my dear brother with his freaking phone out. He was taking pictures!

"Dean! Too fast." He shouted but it was too late. The poor boy had fallen off the swing and was lying on the ground, his wings covering his side as to protect himself.

I ran to him and took him in my arms. Tears fell from his ocean blue eyes and I pull him closer to me. "I'm so sorry…" I whispered. I brushed his soft hair to get all the sand off it and kissed his head gently. His black wings suddenly started glowing a small bit and the end of them turned purplish and blue. Then it turned to a navy blue color and ran through the entirety of his wings. The soft glow continued its way up to Cas' skin and stopped its course in his eyes. He then faced me and smiled. "I'm fine." He said.

I smiled softly, he had healed himself. This was a good sigh, right? He could at least still heal. I held him close and as Sam saw a car turning towards the park, we jumped in baby and drove away. It was already supper once we arrived and Sam insisted on making some sort of salad or something. He wanted Cas to taste his rabbit food. But my little angel friend still liked burgers best.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya people!**

 **A/N: - Sorry for mistakes - Characters are still OOC - Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I'll keep you safe

 **Chapter 6**

"Dean?" Castiel asked as he tried to pull the blankets over himself. I helped him and put the covers on top of his small shoulders.

"Yes?" I replied as I took off my shirt and put my pyjama pants.

Castiel looked the other way and waited until I was in bed next to him to speak again.

"What if we never find them?" He asked quietly.

"Don't say that." I simply replied.

"But what if, Dean? What if I stay like this forever? Will you still… like me? Will we still be friends?" Cas whispered and my heart slowly broke in two pieces.

"Of course, Cas. We will stay friend even if this happened. Come on, why were you thinking that?" I asked.

"Well, I am not really useful as a child and my powers aren't the best around." He answered.

"Listen to me Castiel, we will find those books and then we will cure you and everything will be back to normal." I tried to comfort him.

"That's another one of my worries…" He whispered as he hide his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, if it get back to normal… this isn't right Dean. I do not think you would let me in your bed like this if I was in my normal body. I don't think you would take that much care of me if I looked normal. And you wouldn't be able to carry me around…" He whispered slowly, as his cheeks went completely red.

"You like me carrying you?" I asked with a small smile. He nodded slowly and explained that he felt closer to me and this was the only thing he needed to feel safe. He sighed and put his head on top of my chest.

"Goodnight Dean and thank you." He said slowly before closing his eyes once again.

I put a hand on his shoulders and closed my eyes as I let my head rest on the pillow.

...

 _I ran between the trees without looking back. Sam had ran the other way to cover more space. Those damn angels, they had took Cas. I hadn't been strong enough, I hadn't been able to keep him with me and now he was with them._

 _I shouted his name over and over again. I needed to find him as soon as possible._

" _Dean!" I heard him shout in front of me, somewhere._

" _Castiel!" I shouted as I ran faster._

 _There he was… sat on the ground his back against a tree. I ran to him and took him in my arms. He smiled softly and kissed my cheek._

" _Thank you for everything Dean." He whispered as his eyes closed slowly. "Goodbye, Dean."_

" _No… Cas, no." I shuddered as I lifted his head. "Please, Castiel don't go like this."_

 _His head fell heavy in my hands and he stopped moving completely. His eyes shined with his grace and his wings slowly turned into ashes and painted their form on the tree and ground._

…

"Cas!" I shouted as I woke up.

I sat in my bed and rubbed my eyes. Castiel looked up at me with scared eyes. I had probably woke him up as well…

"Shh, it's okay you can go back to sleep." I tried to say.

He shook his head and pull on my t-shirt. I lay down next to him and he kissed the top of my head like I did to him sometime. I frowned as he pull away.

"Why did you do that?" I asked slowly.

"When you do that I always feel better. I figure it would do the same to you." He simply whispered as he put his forehead on my neck. "I'm right here, Dean."

I sighed as I looked at him from the side. He was smiling softly and put his tiny right arm on my chest. His other arm went on the pillow and he stayed there, hugging me gently. His black wings had a strange blue light in them and it seemed to move around his feathers. I put my hand on his back, under the wings and pull him a little bit closer. The blue glow turned to white in a couple of seconds.

"Why does your wings change colors?" I asked softly.

"It's base on my emotions, I think." He said with a yawn.

"Ah, it make sense." I whispered before feeling him kissing my cheek just like he had done in my nightmare.

"I love you Dean." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

I looked at the ceiling for a moment. I love you? Did he really said that? How did he loved me, exactly? Was it just as a friend? Was it more? I wasn't gay!

I didn't replied and he was soon sleeping again and there I was, wondering what the hell did he meant. Was this the child talking? Was this like the old times when Sammy was saying it to me when I pulled the blankets on top of him and hugged him goodnight?

Or was it the normal Castiel talking? Was it the rebelled angel of the lord that was actually saying it? Did Castiel really loved me? Did he considered me more than a friend? I shook my head slowly. This was probably the child talking. He didn't know what he was saying. It wasn't real.

…

 _Castiel stood there, in the middle of the room with Jeffrey in front of him. He was his normal self again. The asshole shook his head slowly and sighed._

" _They will get you kill, Castiel! They are using you." He said with disappointment in his voice._

" _They are my only family, Jeffrey…" Cas said as he looked at the floor._

" _They are not. I know that you have feeling for the older one but please Castiel, stop being so blind. Heaven is at war, even hell is having troubles and all this because of who? Those two Winchesters. Lucifer and Michael are in cages, Gabriel is dead and you killed Raphael. But who started this Castiel? Who was it, huh? The Winchesters." Jeffrey said. "They are not good people. They are not what you make them seem."_

" _Jeffrey I know what I'm talking about. I know them and I know they are doing their best. They are only humans!" Cas replied._

" _Exactly… An angel falling for a human. You know what this shit does, Castiel, you know what it did to angels before and still you're doing it."_

" _I love him." Castiel whispered._

" _Well that's too bad because he doesn't love you back. How could he love you, huh?" Jeffrey said and I wanted to punch him._

" _Dean is a good man, Jeffrey." Castiel said. "You won't ever be able to change my idea of him."_

" _I'm sorry then, little brother. But all the angels are going to agree with me on this. You are only causing trouble by helping those people. I'm really sorry." Jeffrey said before snapping his fingers and appearing behind Castiel._

 _I couldn't move, I couldn't shout to warn Cas. I could only stand there and watch him getting betrayed and killed by his own brother. He shouted as light came out of his mouth and eyes. He fell on the floor and I woke up screaming again._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

 **A/N: - Sorry for mistakes - Characters are still OOC - Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I'll keep you safe

 **Chapter 7**

I knocked at Sam's door before entering the room.

"You're not with Cas?" He asked as he looked up from his laptop.

"No, he's sleeping and I… I can't sleep." I said, feeling a little bit stupid.

Sammy did that when he was younger. He would come in my room with his teddy bear and ask to stay with me because he couldn't sleep.

"Take a seat." He simply replied as he pointed the chair next to his bed with his chin.

He put his laptop aside and sat on the side of his bed. He looked at me with a small smile.

"Talk to me." He said.

I felt like we were changing roles for a moment. Being the brother who listened and answered questions was my job, I was the big bro. But there we was, Sam listening to me and me asking questions.

"You know the Jeffrey guy… I don't feel like we should trust him." I started.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know… I have a bad feeling about him. I had a nightmare this night… he…" I tried to say but nothing came out the way I wanted. I was turning into a girl or what? Come on Dean, be a man! "The dude killed Cas and just the way he acted when we were there. And he knew the books perfectly. Just like if it was planned."

"So I am not the only one who noticed then." Sam said.

"What?"

"He was acting strange back there." Sam continued. "What happened in the nightmare?"

"He was trying to turn Cas against me then when Cas said he lo…" I stopped myself. Should I really tell him that? I shook my head. "He killed him." I choose to say.

"What did Cas say?" Sam asked with a frown. Of course he had heard… "Dean, you don't have to afraid."

"Why would I be afraid?"

"Maybe because you maybe think that I would judge you or something. In fact I would be pretty happy if you actually did something about it." Sam explained.

"What do you mean?"

"When Cas said he lo… What other word start with lo, huh? Love maybe? You two are clearly turning around each other for a time now. So please… Don't be ashamed to tell me you have a big gay crush on the nerdy angel."

"Sam!"

"What, it's true!"

"Shut up! I'm not gay!"

"I never said you were, Dean. And angels don't have a specific gender."

"Sam, please… stop."

Sam laughed and closed his laptop to put it on his desk. "Anyway, maybe we should find a way to get back to Jeffrey."

I stared at him for a while before nodding. Then I heard Cas shouting and we were both in my room. He jumped out of the bed and jumped on me. I held him as he cried on my shoulder.

"What happened?" Sam asked since I was too shock to say anything.

"It's Jeffrey…" Castiel said. "He did this to me… He betrayed me."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I saw him in a dream. He tried to kill me. He told me that the book were fake. That it was in a witch spell book that he destroyed after he did the spell. I'm going to stay like this forever…" He shuddered.

Sam and I looked at each other and I pulled Castiel closer. "Shh, it's okay." I whispered in his hair.

That night, he cried himself to sleep. Then the day after he didn't speak for the entire day. He would eat then went back to my room and put the blankets on top of his head. I watched him as the day passed and seeing him like this broke my heart.

Castiel's wings had turned completely black. There wasn't any glow in them anymore. He seemed to be fading. He was acting more and more just like a normal child would and it was worrying. I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said though. Then what he had said to Jeffrey. He loved me, at least that's how I was seeing this. Did I loved him back? Could I love him back?

…

One day we went at the park again and he sat on the swing. He didn't want me to push him this time, he didn't want to play. He asked us to leave him. He said he didn't want to bother. That day, Sam stayed with him and he slept alone in my room. I took another room and closed my eyes as I lay on the cold bed.

Tears fell from my eyes as I felt pain down my throat. I put my hand together on top of my chest and stopped moving. I whispered slowly.

"Anybody who can hear this. I have a friend… a best friend actually. His name is Castiel, he's an angel of the lord. He's hurt, he's curse. We can't do anything to cure him and I know we are slowly losing him. Please God, if you are still there, your son needs you. He need somebody and I can't be that someone. I'm a dick that couldn't protect him. I couldn't do anything. I just stood there with him in my arms. I didn't do anything… Just take me okay? Cure him and you can do whatever you want to me. I just want him to be okay… I… I love him."

…

When I woke up the next day, Castiel was next to me. His small body was pressed against me and I didn't dared to move. He turned and put his head on my chest like he always did since he got turned into a child. His wings glowing with a greenish light and the end of his left wing moved and touched my hand. He looked up at me with a small smile. He moved closer and put the top of his head bellow mine.

I kissed his hair gently and he put his tiny hand in mine. He traced small patterns on my hand and smiled softly.

"You are not a dick, Dean. You saved my life." Castiel whispered. "Don't give yourself for me okay? I love you too."

Then I understood… he had heard me.

"I love you Dean." He whispered again slowly.

"I love you too, Cas." I replied as I closed my eyes and imagined his older self in my arms, like this. I kissed his head again. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Have you noticed yet that in all my fanfictions, the chapter 7 is pretty much always a : "I love you." kind of chapter? Strange...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there!**

 **A/N: - Sorry for mistakes - Characters are still OOC - Thanks for reading!**

 **PS: By the way, the title is from a real song. (Close your eyes by Digital Daggers)**

* * *

I'll keep you safe

 **Chapter 8**

 _Normal size Castiel was sat on the passenger seat in baby, he was smiling as I sang the lyrics of Hollywood Nights by Bob Seger. I hit the wheel in beat with the drum. I laughed as Castiel tried to sing the chorus._

 _He smiled and looked at the road. We stopped after some time and he got his wings out. His giant black wings, glowing with a blueish white light. I smiled at him as he took off in the sky. The sun was high his the sky and made his wings seemed so unreal. It was beautiful, he was beautiful._

 _After some time in the air he decided to come back down and stood right next to me. I put my hands on his waist and we kissed for a long time. He smiled as he said my name slowly. He bit my lip and I moaned quietly._

" _Dean."_

 _I opened my eyes slowly as Cas' voice changed. It almost sounded like…_

" _Sam!?"_

My eyes opened in a second as I saw my brother. Oh come on… just a dream?

"What the hell man?" I asked as I shook my head, trying to get the image out of my head.

"Nice dream?" He asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, bitch." I simply replied.

"Jerk." He said before walking to the door. "I made breakfast, you should come eat soon because Cas is on his way to finish everything."

I nodded and walked out of the bed, dressed myself and walked to the main room where little Castiel was eating. Sam ruffled his hair as he gave Cas another plate. The end of his wings had turned yellowish and he was smiling with all his teeth. I sat next to him and took a plate.

"It's good, Sammy." I said. "Thanks."

He smiled at me as he put on his coat. He searched in my coat for the impala's key and turned to face us. "I'm going at the library." He explained.

"Call if you find something." I said as I swallowed the last bite of egg.

He nodded and waved at Castiel who waved back, then he left the bunker. I turned to Castiel who had finally finished eating. I stood up and cleaned the plates quickly.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked as Castiel raised his arms. I lifted him and went to Sam's room, where the television was. We sat on the bed and I loaded Netflix. He pointed movies he thought looked interesting and as I explained a little bit each movie he finally picked Star Wars.

We ended up watching the last 3 movies and Castiel fell asleep on my shoulder. Sam came back at around 4 p.m. and we ate the take out he had brought back.

"Found anything good?" I asked with my mouth full.

"Yes and no." He answered. "I found a spell book with something that looked a bit like the spell but I have no idea if it's the good one. And if it is, we would need Jeffrey to break the curse."

"Why would we need him?" I asked.

"He did this, and the book say that only the one who did it can break it." He replied with a sighed.

I let out an annoyed sighed and I shook my head. "I'm not letting Cas close to this asshole again."

Sam raised his shoulders. "It's the only option we have up to now."

"Maybe but it's still a bad idea."

…

Back in Sam's room, Cas was smiling as he watched Sponge-Bob on the T.V. He laughed at the annoying laugh of the yellow guy. I shook my head. I never understood why kids liked that thing.

"Dean, maybe we can ask Cas to call him." Sam proposed quietly as he took his eyes off his book.

I looked at him and sighed. I didn't want to do this, I had a feeling something would go wrong but it was our only way. I pressed gently on Cas' shoulder, pushing him slowly. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Could you call Jeffrey?" I asked.

Castiel nodded and closed his eyes but I stopped him before he could say anything. We all went to room *7b and me and Sammy drew a circle in holy oil. I put my hand on my lighter and nodded at Cas. "You can call him now." I said as he closed his eyes again. He whispered a few words and Jeffrey appeared in front of us.

"Well hello." He said with a smirk. "You found the books?"

"No, but we found the guy who did this." I replied.

"Really? Good for you then. May I ask who it is?" He asked slowly and I opened the lighter to threw it on the circle and lighten the fire.

He turned around and stared back at me with a confuse look. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Change him back, Jeffrey." Sam said as he took a step forwards.

Everybody was silent.

"Never, he's going to stay like that." He finally said after a long pause.

Castiel looked at him with a strong look of betrayal on his small face. He turned his hands into fists and took a step back, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"You are not leaving, until you cure him." I simply explained.

He sighed and sat down on the floor. He looked at us and smirked. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well I'll be here for a while so might as well get comfortable." He replied with a smirk.

Sam looked down at him and frowned. "Why are you doing this?" He asked and Jeffrey sighed.

"The only thing Castiel is capable of doing with his powers is causing trouble. I'm saving my family by doing this." He said.

"Please, he won't do anything bad again. I'm sure he learned his lesson by now." Sam said.

"Yeah, probably." Jeffrey suddenly replied. "I'm sorry bro."

"Please, Jeffrey. Change him back." Sam said with a sighed.

Jeffrey smirked and looked at Castiel for a moment. "You look so innocent like this. Have you understood what I'm trying to teach you, Cassie?" He asked and Cas nodded. Jeffrey smiled and turned to me. "Leave us and I'll break the curse."

I looked at Sam with a suspicious look but he simply smiled at me and pushed me out of the room. "It will be fine, Dean. I think he understood."

I finished by nodding and following him but not without giving a hug to little Cas before. I kissed his head gently and left the room with Sam. We waited outside for a long time. We couldn't heard anything.

"Sam… what if he was lying?" I asked.

"I don't think he is, Dean." Sam tried to comfort me.

* * *

 ***Room 7b was the room Crowley was locked in in season 9 I think. Well it's basically the room where they bring demon Dean in season 10 episode 3. (The one with the devil's trap on the ceiling.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Goodbye my friends!**

 **A/N: - Sorry for mistakes - Characters are still OOC - Thanks for reading this story!**

* * *

I'll keep you safe

 **Chapter 9**

 _Jeffrey looked at the de-aged angel with a smirk. He asked his old friend to break the circle and Castiel did, thinking it would help Jeffrey cure him. The older angel looked around the room and snapped his fingers then smiled at Castiel._

" _This room is soundproof for humans. They won't hear you so don't try to shout." Jeffrey said before pulling out his angel blade. "You are done, Castiel. You won't hurt anybody anymore." Jeffrey said as he raised his arm and pushed Castiel against the wall._

 _He snapped his fingers again and a book appeared in his hands. He read the first sentence in Enochian then continued in Latin. He continued talking for a long time before Castiel felt his body moving from the insides. It hurt so much that the small angel almost fainted._

" _Jeffrey…" He whispered as he tried to understand what was happening._

 _The angel laughed before stepping closer to him. He pushed the angel blade slowly through his skin and Castiel shouted. Jeffrey then took a small container and took the younger angel's grace. He laughed at him and put the soundproof spell off. He let the blade ran on Cas' skin just enough deep to make him screamed in pain._

" _Dean!" He could only screamed._

…

"Dean!"

I looked at Sam and frowned. What was that?

"Dean!" I heard again. It was Castiel… he was shouting for me.

"Son of a bitch! Sam I fucking told you!" I shouted as I ran in the door to open it.

A normal size Castiel was on the ground and Jeffrey was nowhere to be seen. The circle had been broken and the asshole had escape. I ran to Cas and took his head into my hands.

"Cas… Cas!" I shouted as I pushed him gently.

No answer. I shook my head and pulled him against me. I rubbed his back and noticed that his wings were gone. Again, I shook my head.

"Castiel… please, man. I need you. Don't go like this, please… Cas…" I whispered in his hair and felt something wet on my neck.

I pulled him away for a moment to realize that he was crying. Not like a baby or anything but still tears fell from his eyes anyway. I passed my thumb on the tears to dry them and kissed his forehead.

"I'm right here, Cas." I said.

He nodded and I put his head on my chest. He hugged me tight and cried on my shoulder for a long moment.

…

It's only went he woke up in the night that I understood what had happened.

We had left the room sometime after and I went right in my room, Castiel in my arms. Sam had gone to his room to take some rest. He had researched all day long, he needed it. I had took off Cas' shirt and left him in pyjama pants. I went under the blankets wearing the same and pulled the blankets on top of us. He slowly put his head on my chest and I put one hand on his back and the other one in his dark hair.

He had woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. He was having nightmare now? I rubbed his back slowly and he started crying again.

"Now I'm useless…" He kept whispering.

"Why? Castiel what are you talking about?" I asked after a moment.

"He… he took my grace… I'm human again." He shuddered.

"Oh… Cas I'm so sorry. I knew we shouldn't leave you two alone… I knew it…" I said, holding him.

He rested his head on my chest and didn't say a word. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He looked at me and softly smiled. I sighed as he closed his eyes again.

Please, God… I know you're still there, you got to be. I need to ask you a favor, I know that I'm not the best guy ever but please, this isn't just for me. Castiel, your son that always believed in you, he badly need someone's help. Another angel named Jeffrey took his grace and now he is powerless. I know that all he did wasn't always good but please, he learned his lesson. Just one chance… that's only what I'm asking. One more chance to do well. Please, you of all people should know how innocent he is… he's trying as much as he can. I'll do anything…

After this silent prayer I closed my eyes as well and rested my head next to his. I dreamed again that night. I dreamed of a white figure that didn't really do anything but float around Cas' head. I couldn't move or anything, I was just there because I was the one dreaming.

It's Cas who woke me up after a couple of minutes of sleep. He shook my body gently with a smile on his face. Well it was nice to see that look again on his face.

"Hello, Dean." He said in his gravelly voice.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips. I didn't move for a second but then after I returned the kiss, we rolled around so I was on top. We kissed a long time before I pulled away to breath.

"I don't know what you did, but I have my grace back!" He said, smiling.

I returned the smile and he jumped out of the bed. "I'll go tell Sam! I can still help you on cases!" He shouted as he disappeared with a flutter of wings.

I laughed at his sudden excitement and turned my head on my desk to look at the time. I saw a piece of paper and suddenly remembered what I had say. _I'll do anything._ What did I need to do now? I sat on the side of my bed and took the paper. Great… all Enochian.

I dressed myself and walked out of the room to find Cas. He was in the kitchen, talking with Sam. I gave him the paper and asked him to read it.

"It says: Take care of him for me. What does it mean Dean?" Castiel asked as he tilted his head on the side.

I shook my head and put the paper on the table. Sam was looking at us with a strange look but I didn't care. I pulled Cas against me and pressed my lips against his. He kissed back slowly and I heard Sam standing up and leaving the room. I smiled in the kiss and deepened it.

I'll do it, don't worry.


End file.
